Mind Effect
by Naota-chan
Summary: Lacy, a normal sixteen year old high schooler, has had a boring life so far, well, that is until she meets Yomi and her world is upside down. A little bit of love, fighting and new found feelings are relieved in MIND EFFECT.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: Hey Everyone! Naota-chan here to welcome you to the first Chapter of my story, "Mind Effect." I can also be found on my deviantArt page. Hope you enjoy

**CHAPTER ONE: MN**

It was the second day of what felt like non-stop driving from Las Vegas, Nevada to somewhere in Minnesota, and I could feel the homesickness in my heart growing with every passing second. I leaned the back of my head on the cold glass of the car window behind me. I laid horizontally in the back seat of the family van with my bare feet resting my skull-n-crossbones suitcase as I tried to sleep, but to no avail. My older brothers had started arguing over who got which room in our new house. I had already called dibs on the basement bedroom, and my parent's had the master bedroom so all that was left was the medium sized bedroom and the small bedroom.

Since sleep was apparently not going to happen I decided to try and call my friend, Belle Hartt, from high school. We hadn't talked since she moved to Montana last year, and I was starting to worry about her not because she's accident prone, but because she was my best, and only, friend. I say only because it's true. Other then Belle and her older brother, Josh, I have no one else from school. I was the outcast, the person that got picked last in Gym class for a team, well second to last because of her accidents Belle was picked after me. I typed in Belle's number and hit call, but it went straight to her voice mail. I left a message telling her to call me back on my cell when she got the chance, and I might have said something along the lines of, "I'm your new state neighbor." Even though the Dakotas are in between Montana and Minnesota. After that I put my headphones on full blast to drown out to sounds of the people I call family, and tried to sleep.

"Lacy…?" I heard a soft voice call me as someone shook me gently.

Then, "LAWRENCE!!" was yelled directly into my ear. I shot up; my eyes opened wide. I turned to my right only to see my older brother Erin glaring at me.

"Get your ass up. We're here." He turned pulling his bright-green suitcase behind him as he walked hastily to the house. As Erin was walking away his twin brother, Edward, childishly stuck out his pierced tongue at his back. I laughed slightly, out of the two of them Edward was my favorite because of his lack of, what my family called, 'Stick Up Ass Syndrome' which Erin seemed to suffer greatly from.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "Come on Lace. We have to start bringing stuff inside."

"Okay, Eddy." I smiled back. I was the only one that could get away with calling him Eddy.

It took about an hour or so to and from the van to get everything into the house.

"Thank God this place already furnished or else we'd still be heaving stuff in." I could hear my Dad complain to my Mom as I headed past them to my room.

Down a flight of spiral stairs and two landings while holding boxes bigger then my head wasn't the safest idea, but I made it down okay. For once I had my own room, even if it was the basement that only had one window, it was as far from human life as possible. Since there was already a bathroom in it the only time I'd need to leave would be for school and to get food.

"Shit!" I murmured aloud to myself, "I start school tomorrow."

The one thing I had forgotten about was the new school that was a few miles away from where I now resided. From what my mother had told me it was a coed school so there'd be boys there, which was good because my last school was a Catholic school for all girls and I had hated it. Though just because there were going to be boys there didn't make any difference.

"WHY GOD? WHY?" I felt like yelling to the heavens, but settled for falling face first onto my bed instead. I laid there for a good five or twenty minutes before Edward came down to check my unpacking progress, which at this point was at zero.

"Lace, you should at least unpack your school supplies and clothes." He said as he gently pushed a box of my clothes over to my Asian style dresser with his foot.

"I'm not going tomorrow." I said into my Deidara plush pillow.

My words fell on deaf ears because he started unpacking my clothes, and putting them into my dresser and into my closet.

I turned slightly to face him. His pale blonde hair was to his shoulders with a piece of bang covering his left eye. He kind of looked like my plushie.

He could feel my stare on his back; I knew he could because he turned around and threw my favorite black pleather vest at me.

"Ouch! WHAT THE FUCK!!" I yelped as one of its many zippers hit me in the face.

Edward just laughed, "Wear that tomorrow…with…this." He threw my black and red horizontal-stripped shirt at me.

"Pants or skirt?" I asked rolling my eyes. If he was going to pick out my outfit for tomorrow he might as well pick out the whole thing.

After Edward rummaged through my boxes he finally found what he was looking for, a neon pink skirt and a pair of pleather pants.

I raised an eyebrow at the skirt, "That?" I asked

Edward smiled, "Yep. I haven't seen you where it since you where in the seventh grade."

"Because it hasn't fit since seventh grade."

"Oh. Then just the pants than." He said throwing the pink fabric into my trashcan.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll finish unpacking my stuff Eddy." He smiled, noticing my irritancy, and left to the world upstairs.

It was about eleven at night when I finally finished unpacking all my stuff. All my clothes were either in my dresser or closet. My millions of manga and other books were in some sort of order on my bookcases, and my three favorite anime plushies were on my bed next to me. I decided that I wasn't in the mood for human interaction or food so I just decided to lie on my bed and wait for sleep's embrace to take me over, but when it took longer than five minutes I got bored. So to ease my boredom I decided to set up my new Apple laptop computer. It was a gift I got from my godfather back in Vegas, but I had never gotten a chance to hook it up back there.

It took a while, but after I typed in the information that the computer needed it was smooth sailing. My user name was **XxBROKENxX,** and my password was BoyGirl. When I was satisfied with my computer, and getting tired, I turned it back off and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: School**

Around five is when Erin came down to wake me up for my first day of school, and it wasn't a pleasant wake up call either.

"LAWRENCE! GET UP!" he yelled as he came down the steps, "Time for school." He basically whispered when he saw that I was glaring at him, obviously awake. When I rolled groggily out of bed Erin retreated back upstairs. I was able to drag myself to my bathroom to shower and dress into the outfit that Edward had picked out for me yesterday.

Around six, after I made sure I looked presentable to the world, I grabbed my ragged black school bag and headed upstairs to the kitchen. I cautiously opened the door to make sure I didn't hit anyone. When I was positive the coast was clear I fully opened the door and then closed it behind me as I left.

I was able to get to the entrance of the foyer when I heard my Mom call me.

"Lawrence! Honey, wait Mommy wants to get a picture of you." She called walking down the main staircase. When she came to the foyer she took one look at me and scrunched her face like she just smelled something bad.

"You're wearing that? What about that nice blouse & skirt I just bought you?"

I looked down at my outfit as I replied, "To nice for the first day of school. Plus I like this outfit. It's lucky." I wanted to blame Edward for picking it out, but he was already on thin ice after he'd punched Erin for calling him a fag so I wasn't going to risk it.

She shrugged, "Fine, but at least get your hair out of your eyes." She gently pushed back my bangs with her one hand as she pulled a pink clip from her pale blond hair with the other and placed it on me to hold my bangs in place.

"There now you look pretty, and not so blah."

I wanted to laugh at how she put my look, "blah." My chin length red hair was combed only in the front because the back was shorter and always spiked up, I never wore make-up and my clothes wear always pleather, striped or had an anime character on it. Yep, I was blah.

Mom finished taking her pictures just as a little yellow bus pulled up to my house.

"I gotta go now Mom! See you later!" I yelled running from my house to the open bus door. I didn't hear what she yelled back as the bus drove off down the road, but it sounded like, "Have a nice day." Pfft, like that was going to happen.

The only thing good that happen was that I got to sit anywhere I wanted on the bus. I guess living far away had some advantages.

I took a seat behind the bus driver, "Hello." I said forcing a smile.

The driver smiled back, "Hello Dear. How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine, and you?" I didn't want to start a conversation, but I didn't want to be rude either.

By the time we got close to the second stop I had learned that my bus driver's name was Allison Lewis, 59, and she heard that I was the new kid in town. Most likely if she knew then the rest of the kids from the school knew, too.

The bus slowed in front of the second stop where a hand full of cheerleader type girls got on. They were all bleach blond, fake tanned and wearing the same pink Hollister CO. shirt. I didn't want to start anything on my first day so I turned to face the window silently praying that they didn't see me.

God must not have be listening to my prayer because they saw me, and the worst day of my life just got even worse. One of the girls, apparently the ringleader, tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hiya! Are you the new boy we heard about?" her voice was high, squeaky and did she just call me a boy?! I wanted to slap her. Sure, I had a boyish hairstyle & Lawrence isn't exactly a girl name, but I had boobs for crying out loud! BOOBS!

Cringing I tried politely to correct her error, "Yes, I'm Lacy the new _GIRL_." Emphasizing the last word. She looked at me than back at her seated flamingo group. "Oh. Well. New _girl_. I'm Stacey, head cheerleader, and we, the cheerleaders, wanted to welcome you into our little school." She gave me a slight hug; I could've sworn she groped my chest, before she headed to the back to sit with the rest of her flock. I decided that's how I'd refer to them from now on, The Flock.

The third stop was in front of corner store called Dino's Deli & Grocer were a bunch of jocks, ganstas and bookworm type of kids got on. None of them said anything to me. They just stared like I was a sideshow freak or something. On the way to the next stop I could hear Stacey talking, amongst The Flock and some of the jocks, about me. I knew it was about me because I distinctly heard the words 'red head' and 'gender confused.'

The fourth stop seemed somewhat promising. It was a group of skaters, and Goths. And I was right, for once today, when everyone was on two gothic looking boys sat behind me. I wasn't in a real talkative mood, but they looked nice. I was about to turn around to talk to them when I heard someone from the back yell. It was Stacey.

"EVERYONE SAY HI TO THE NEW GIRL!! SHE'S THE RED HEAD IN FRONT OF JUSTIN & CHRISTOPHER!!"

I would have sunk down in my seat if she hadn't run up the isle and stood next to me. She pulled my arm yanking me from my seat, "Tell everyone your name." she spoke to me like an adult speaks to a shy little kid, I refused to say anything if I was going to be spoken to like that. If looks could kill my glare would have sent Stacey to Hell and back.

The boys behind me, apparently named Justin and Christopher, glared at her as well.

A girl in the seat behind them spoke first, "Take a seat Stacey. No one cares."

"Humph. I care. In fact this girl is going to be on the squad. No try-out needed."

I glared even harder; baring my teeth slightly, "Excuse me? But I don't remember expressing any interest in cheerleading. In fact I hate cheerleaders, and if you don't mind I would like my arm back." I barked at her, wrenching my arm from her grasp, as she stood there open mouthed, shock.

I stood with my back to her by the door as we slowed to a stop in front of the school. As soon as Mrs. Lewis opened the doors I made a beeline for the front of the school. It was my first day in a new place, that I already didn't like, and now I hated even more. To top it off I still needed to find the Main Office so I could get my roster.

Thankfully, I was able to get a janitor to escort me to where I needed to go. Who ever thought it was a good idea to put the offices in the back of the school needed a major lobotomy.

Upon entering the Main Office I made note of a few things: it was near the Guidance and Dean's Office and it smelt heavily of old incense. Behind the front desk was a plump young woman with electric blue hair tied back in bun. She seemed busy so I didn't really want to bother her, but I really needed my roster. I cleared my throat loudly, but she didn't hear me.

"Umm...excuse me. Miss?" I tried sounding shy and polite, she looked up at me. Her eyes were a shocking color with her hair.

I was taken back a little, "I...umm…" I couldn't get the words out

"Need your roster hun?" she asked with a southern accent. I nodded, "Name?"

"Lawrence-Cyan Hellie."

She looked at me strange, "Lawrence?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It might say Lacy." I tried to smile. She typed it in, typed something else and soon it was printed out in my hands. I thanked the woman, whose nametag read Joey Sim, and headed to my first period, which was apparently American History with a man named Mr. Bon in room 007. _Bon? 007?I wonder if his first name is James._

I found the room easily, it was right around the corner from the offices. When I got there was already a handful of people in the room, some of them I recognized from the bus. The teacher was over at his desk so decided to introduce myself before the bell.

"Hello, Mr. Bon. I'm Lacy Hellie, the new student."

He looked up from his paperwork, "Ah, yes, Lawrence-Cyan Hellie. It's nice to meet you." he smiled. He seemed like the grandfatherly type, and judging by the millions of pictures on his desk he was a grandfather.

After the bell rang all the kids that where littering the halls ran to class. Everyone took their seats. I sat in the far back near the last window of my History class and my other classes after that except for Chemistry for that class I had to sit alphabetically with boy named Christy Host. He seemed nice, but he also seemed as dumb as a sack of potatoes. I mean he didn't know what a Bunsen burner was. Who doesn't know that kind thing?By the time it was my lunch all the food was reheated until it had the same properties as a rock, which made me thankful for vending machines. I hadn't made any friends yet so it was lonely, or so I thought.

"HEY NEW GIRL!!" was yelled across the lunch hall followed by "Don't yell that, jackass!" I looked up from my vending machine snacks to see the twin Goth boys from the bus this morning.

I waved shyly, "Hey. My name is Lacy by the way."

One smiled, "Well, Ms. Lacy. I'm Justin, and this is my brother Christopher."

_Oh, great. I'll never be able to tell them apart._

"Do you know anyone here yet?" asked one of them, I think it might have been Chris.

I shook my head, "No, no one."

They smiled, "Well, than. We'll be your friends!" "Especially after we saw how you handled Stacey Green." "Yeah, that bitch got what was coming to her."

I smiled, "I'm guessing that you two don't like her."

"We hate her with a fiery passion that rivals the fires of Hell."

I had a feeling we were going to get along. For the whole period we talked about what a bitch we thought Stacey was, and what classes we had together which, lucky for me, was the last three of the day.

After school the bus ride home seemed shorter then the one to school. Then again I now had people to talk. On the way home Justin and Christopher had introduced me to their friends. Two of them were skaters, siblings, named Jane and Kyle, an upper classman named Benjamin, and their little freshmen sister, Ollie.

So in total I had made six new friends, and the whole, if not half, the cheerleading squad was my new enemy.

I was the first to arrive home that day. Mom and Dad were probably still at work, Erin had probably found the local library, and Edward would be home any minute. That's how we worked. Mom and Dad work all hours, Erin spent at least four to five hours at the library after school, and Edward came home to be with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Emails**

Ever since I can remember Edward had always been with me. He'd always stay home with me when I was sick or stay after school when I had to do something. He was always there to be with me, to protect me. Edward was the best older sibling a younger sibling could ask for. Ever since I got into high school, which was two years ago, he's dropped all means of a social life to be with me. He even dumped his boyfriend, well, until I found out and yelled at him for it.

Edward was like clock work. I wasn't even home five minutes when I heard him open the foyer door.

"Hey Lace!!" we were to the point where he didn't even check to see if it was I home.

I waved my hand from my spot on the couch, "Hey Eddy!!"

"How was school?" he asked as he plopped down next to me.

I sighed, "I already made an enemy." I leaned my head on his chest.

"Aw, poor Lacy. Who do I need to kill?" He joked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed, leaning my head on his chest, "The whole cheerleading squad, if you can get by the jocks."

"It can be arranged." He laughed, "So tell all."

I sat back up and started telling him everything that had happened on the bus, and then about school and my new friends. All together it took about, maybe, 30 minutes.

"Cheerleading? Do you even have the coordination for that? Or the flexibility?"

I shook my head, sure I could bend backward to the point were the top of my head touched the ground, but I could never do the stuff cheerleaders do, "Nope."

It was silent for a few minutes before I asked how Edward's day was. Though he basically gave the same answer every time, and this time it was no different.

"It was good. Nothing interesting happened."

I didn't press him for information. He'd just change the subject anyway.

Around five we started our homework. Yes, homework. I had mostly Algebra II and he had AP Calculus. We finished at, around, quarter after six when Erin got home.

"Hey Lace. Ed." He murmured as he walked up the steps, a large pile of books in his hands most of them looked like _(whatever) For Dummies _kind of books.

Edward and I tried not to laugh. We both knew he'd found the local library, judging by the stack of books it was well stocked, and he probably got a job there, too.

Erin resurfaced back down stairs around seven when Mom came in the door gripping about work; she's a Costumer's Service Rep. for some major store.

Her face lit a bit when she saw Erin, "Hey honey, did you find the library okay?"

"Yeah, got a job there, too." He grinned. Of course he got a job there. He'll basically live there anyway.

She smiled, "That's wonderful." I could hear the praise in her voice. And hated it.

It was close to eight when Mom finished making dinner. Tuna Surprise. Ew.

This is the food that turned meat/fish eaters into vegetarians, and Edward was one of them. Usually when we had something meat/fish based he had a salad of some type.

I was almost done my food when she popped the question.

"So, Ed, Lawrence, how was school?"

I looked at Ed, who just shoved half his salad into his mouth, so I replied, "It was okay. I made a few friends, and almost punched a cheerleader." She was going to find that out at some point anyway might as well be from my mouth.

She pushed her plate away from her, and crossed her arms on the table.

"Why did you almost punch a cheerleader?"

"Because she came up to the front of the bus, told everyone I was new and said that I was going to be on the squad." I wanted to tell all the details, but I wanted to get this talk over with, fast. Though with the look my Mom had on her face that wasn't going to happen.

"And you excepted the offer, right?"

I could have sworn I heard Erin choke, trying not to laugh I guess.

"No." I cleared my plate, threw it into the sink and walked over to my room.

She did say something as I was leaving the kitchen, but I didn't hear her nor did I want to. I locked the door behind me after I entered my basement. The only one that would be able to get in would be Edward because I gave him a key, or anyone I unlocked the door for. Which would be no one. I hated everyone, but my Edward. When I got down there I didn't feel like sleeping so I turned on my laptop.

BEEP, BEEP!

"WhatdaFUCK!!" I jumped at the sound.

**XxBROKENxX** has mail from **FOREVERxNEVER**.

Apparently I had an email. I don't know from whom though, I just made the account the other night, and no one knew about it yet.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?" I opened the email.

**XxBROKENxX**

My real name is not important right now. Nor is me knowing yours.

I saw you on the bus. I wanted to thank you for putting Stacey Green in her place. The way she treated you was down right wrong. I would have approached you in school, but I got to shy. I want to meet you tomorrow on the bus. I'm at the third stop. Sit in the very back; leave a spot for me to sit next to you.

**FOREVERxNEVER**

BLIP!

I deleted it. Who at the third stop looked like they'd be interested in me? Bus stop number three was all the nerds, jocks and gangstas. Justin and Christopher even confirmed that at lunch this afternoon.

I signed off, shut down my computer and turned on my desk light. I sat under my light was a piece of paper and a red Sharpie Marker:

**RESERVED FOR FOREVERxNEVER**

Was what I wrote on the paper, in my most artistic script I might add. After that I turned off my light and sat on my bed. Eventually I got under my dragon-designed covers and went to sleep.

The next morning Edward had to come down and wake me, seeing that he had the only other key and I had never unlocked my door.

"Get in the shower. I'll pick out your clothes and make your bed."

I rolled my eyes as I walked groggily over to my bathroom, "Yes Mum."

I could hear Edward laugh as I shut the door. I turned the shower on and let it run as I undressed. When I got in it was scolding hot, just the way I liked it.

After I bathed I wrapped myself in a towel and peeked in to my room. Edward was gone, my bed was made and on top of it was my outfit for the day. A dark blue sweater, a pair of black acid washed jeans, and my Emily the Strange Kitty hoodie.

I looked at my outfit, "Apparently it's gonna be cold today." I murmured aloud.

It was only five thirty so I took my time getting dressed, and getting up the stairs.

CRASH, BANG!

I froze, wide eyed, waiting for someone to say something. Nothing. That wasn't good. Silence after a crashing noise was never good, in my family. I didn't even hear footsteps.

Slowly, I walked up the rest of the stairs, and peeked through the keyhole. Erin was in the kitchen staring at something. I walked over to him my eyes following his gaze to the floor. In pieces was a crucifix that was our Aunt Jean's, but after she passed it went to our Mom (a devout Catholic.) It was her twin sister's so it meant everything to her.

"Your gonna get you ass handed to you." I murmured to Erin.

He glared evilly at me, "Just go to your bus Lawrence."

So I did. I was walking out the door just as Mom came down, too. Ha! I hope she beat him 'til he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The meeting**

Mrs. Lewis greeted me as I got onto the bus. I walked all the way to the back, and lay on the long seat.

_If she asks I have a headache_, I thought to myself as we traveled to the next stop. Surprisingly there weren't that many cheerleaders as there were yesterday. Stacey was sitting in the center of them all. I could hear them talking about me again. God, I loved to eavesdrop. She said something about me being a prick and a transvestite. I hope a moving bus hits her one of these days…or at least her boyfriend dumps her.

As we approached the third stop I sat up and put my book-bag next to me. I waited, anxiously, as we slowed to a halt.

_All right this is supposedly his stop._ I thought, and hoped he or she would come on.

As everyone piled in I looked, no one out of the ordinary.

By the time we got to school no one had come to the back to sit with me. Justin, Christopher and Ollie were in the front of the bus, and I was back here by myself.

_GAH!! I feel like such a dumb ass!!_ I wanted to yell, but settled for storming to my locker once the bus let everyone off.

When I got there I swung open my locker, chucked in all the books I wouldn't need and got all the ones I would. I went to slam the door when I noticed something stuck to it. It was a note:

**XxBROKENxX**

I'm sorry I couldn't meet you on the bus. If you are still willing to talk with me, meet me in the Art/Music Club (room 010) during your lunch period. Don't worry about blowing Justin & Christopher off, I see them at second period Study Hall so I'll tell them you might not be at fifth.

Sincerely,

**FOREVERxNEVER**

_I wonder why he couldn't meet me on the bus…HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY LOCKER NUMBER?! _I was slightly confused and wondered if I now had a stalker or something. I wanted to ask Justin and Christopher, but I didn't see them until fifth, which is when I needed to meet this stalker type person.

_Oh well. If I'm going be stalked might as well know who it is._

I went through all my classes with ease. My third period Chem. partner actually knew something in class, which made it go a lot smoother than yesterday. When the bell finally rang to end forth period I could feel a knot start to form in my stomach.

_Room 010 the Music Club room is close to my first period so if I feel the need to run and hide I could go there._

It was an agonizing walk as the knot in my stomach got tighter and tighter with each step I took. When I finally reached the room I just stood outside the door. The lights were on and someone was in there playing a guitar.

_Come on you can do this. What's the worse thing that could happen?_

I mustered up my courage and opened the door. I looked in, no one, but I could still hear a guitar...acoustic maybe.

"Hello?" I took a step in, "Is someone in here?" The guitar stopped.

"Hai." came a suave voice from the back room, 'Yes.'

I walked over to the room in the back, "ForeverxNever?" I asked

I heard a laugh, "Only if you're XxBROKENxX."

From out of the back room came a boy about my height, with dark copper brown hair a contrasted to his liquid white skin, and amethysts eyes, which were probably contact lenses. He had on a lose white long sleeve t-shirt and baggy blue jeans…and I'm not quite sure, but he might have just had socks on with no shoes.

"Boku da Yomi des." he smiled; he had said 'I am Yomi' in Japanese.

Without thinking I automatechly answered in Japanese "Watashi i Lacy." _I am Lacy._

Yomi smiled, "Glad to know someone else understands."

"Language, yes." I giggled, "How you got my email, and why you asked me to meet you, on the other hand, no."

He laughed, "I guess it would be nice if I explained that, but not now."

"Why not?" I yelled. _How dare he ask me to come here than not explain why! _

He smirked, "Because the bell is going to ring." He pointed to the clock. He was right. We only had about a few minutes left until fifth period was over. _Damn short bell!_

He started for the front door, "I'm part of the Music club. We have a meeting here after school today. You should join."

"Why?" I huffed as I followed him into the hallway.

"Because from what two twin birdie's told me you like to draw and sing."

_Note to self: kill Justin and Chris. _"Well, the birds were right. I'll join."

Yomi looked over at clock on the far end of the hallway, "What's your next class?"

"English III, room 106.Your's?"

"AP Calculus, room 221."

I raised an eyebrow, "AP Calc? I thought that was a senior class."

"Well, I'm a senior so I hope it's one of my classes." he chuckled.

I stopped dead. _He's a senior!! _The bell rang.

Sixth period English went by slowly. Justin and Christopher didn't know why Yomi wanted to talk to me. From what they said he was usually shy with only a few friends. Justin, who'd dyed his hair a brown/purple for some odd reason, said that it was quite rare for Yomi to want to talk with new people.

_I guess I should feel special that a senior has an interest in me…or I could feel creped out._ As my last class ended I wondered if I should really go to the meeting. I was nervous. I had never done anything after school, except for that time in freshmen year when I got detention for taking out a football player. Other then that I usually went right home.

Home. Edward. SHIT! I completely forgot about Edward…but I want to go to this meeting. A PHONE! I need a phone.

As soon as the bell rang to let school out I grabbed Justin and Christopher.

"Either of you have a cell phone?" I asked slightly panicked.

They both just looked at me slightly confused, "Why?"

"I need to call my older brother to tell him I'll be late."

Again they looked at me this time with interest, "Older brother?"

"Yea…I'll tell you guys about him on the way to the meeting."

Justin smiled mischievously, "Here use my phone. Chris's sucks."

"Thankies!" I dialed the Eddy's cell phone number.

It rang about four times before Eddy picked up, "Hello."

"Eddy it's me…umm…I'm joining a club after school so I'll be a little late getting home. So if I'm not there when you get home don't freak."

"Okay, Lacy. Want me to come pick you up or…"

"Please." I heard Ed laugh on the other line. "See you later." I hung up.

Justin and Christopher smiled at me as a thought exploded into my head.

_Of course! I can never get the good-looking straight friends can I?_

I rolled my eyes, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Name, age, height and history would be nice." Chris joked. Justin nodded

As we walked to room 010 I described Edward.

"Full name is Edward Michael Hellie, age 19, about 5'11" and has had one boyfriend…from what I know of."

I looked over at Justin and Chris whose imaginations must have been going at it because their burnt orange eyes were slightly glazed over.

Sad really. Edward didn't like going out with people younger than him; he said it makes him feel like a pedophile.

2:46 room 010, the Music Club, wasn't really jumping with people. I saw a maybe a hand full of freshmen; including Ollie, two sophomores (Jane and Kyle), Justin, Chris and I were the only juniors and out of the mass of seniors the only ones I recognized where Yomi and Benjamin.

A teacher with extremely long black hair stood in front of the room behind a podium.

I could hear Ollie's faint little voice whisper to her brothers, "That's Ms. Caitlin. She's my Art teacher, but the older kids call her Samara."

"As in the girl from The Ring." 

"Yea."

I could see why they called her that. Her hair was hanging in her face, which was pale and bony; in fact she looked like she hadn't eaten in a long while. For all we know she could be calling random people saying they only had seven days left to live.

Ms. Caitlin looked over at a girl sitting behind a drum set and nodded, which is apparently a signal because the girl went on a dramatic drum-roll until everyone was looking at the front of the room.

Ms. Caitlin cleared her throat, "Welcome everyone to the Music Club. I am your proctor and the Art teacher Ms. Caitlin. This is just a sign-up day so there will be no practice or anything like that, but if you have any questions please don't be shy. You can ask me or any of the seniors that are present up here near the instruments."

From where I was I could see Yomi standing up front with an acoustic guitar strapped to him. I wanted to go up and talk with him, but the knot came back to my stomach with a vengeance.

_What should I do? I came here to talk with Yomi, but…now…uh…_

I wanted to stay lost in thought, but Justin had other plans.

"Laceee…" he'd sneaked up behind me and moaned my name. I jumped slightly.

Chris and Ollie laughed, "We couldn't stop him, sorry."

I glared playfully at him, "Justin, just as a warning I might slap you next time."

"I'll try and remember that." he laughed, "So…aren't you suppose to go talk to Yomi-kun about something?" he had changed the subject.

_I hate you right now._ "Yea…" I could feel myself blush.

Chris, Justin and Ollie exchanged looks, "Aw. You like him don't you?"

My face went red, "N-no…and has anyone ever told you that the unison thing is creepy?"

If that last part was supposed to be an insult it didn't affect them because they just laughed.

"If want we could go up with you." Ollie offered.

Chris and Justin agreed, "We have to go up and talk to Benjamin anyway, so we might as well escort you."

I reluctantly nodded, and let Justin and Chris pull me to the front.

"Lacy-chan!" Yomi waved at me, as we got closer.

Ollie and her brothers smiled, "And that's our cue to split." and they did.

"Hey Yomi." I waved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Brother's Wrath**

It was around four o'clock when I used Justin's cell phone to call Edward again so he could come get me.

I felt depressed. I never got a chance to talk with Yomi because as soon as I waved a mass of girls swarmed him.

"UGH!! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?" I screamed, unintentionally. Then again I was sitting by myself under a tree in the deserted schoolyard waiting for Edward. So I thought I was alone…THOUGHT.

"Because your god's a sadist," said a familiar suave voice from behind me.

I should really get use to people doing that, "Justin comes up behind me enough, I don't need you doing it, too."

"Gomenasai Lacy-chan." he came over and sat next to me, "I'm sorry I didn't a chance to talk to you at all in the meeting."

I glanced at him, "It's okay."

"Yea. But they're not here so let's talk." He smiled.

I turned to face him, "So, then talk."

"Okay. Where should I start?"

"How about how you got my email and locker number?"

He laughed, "Yeah that sounds like a good place to start. Well, you can believe me or not, but I can read your mind."

"You read my mind?" I raised an eyebrow. _I wonder…_

He smiled, "Your thinking of something."

"Yeah…but can you tell me what I'm thinking?" I challenged. _My favorite color is…_

"Crystal blue." he smiled

_I hate… _"Pink, preps and your parents."

"Okay…I believe you." I gave up. _If I think anything else it might get to personal and I might end up thinking something weird…or worse…_

He raised an eyebrow, "What could be worse?"

I blushed trying not to think about the 'worse,' but I failed.

Just as I saw a silver Porsche pull up Yomi kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then just went with it and kissed back. It wasn't too rough or too gentle. It was actually quiet nice…then again it was my first kiss.

I could've stayed like that forever, but we both needed to breath at some point.

As Yomi and I slowly pulled away from each other I heard a car door slam followed by

"**LAWRENCE-CYAN HELLIE!!"**

We jumped, rushing to our feet. Edward had seen the whole thing.

"Edward…umm…I-I can explain…" I shudder, stepping in front of Yomi.

Edward spat, "I don't care. In the car **NOW!**" he ordered

"I'll see you Monday, Yomi." I shouted behind me as I walked quickly to the car.

"Bye Lace!" he shouted as I shut my door.

The car ride home was silent. I hated when Eddy was silent; it didn't suit him.

He parked the car in front of the house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to get out when Edward grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk." He locked my door.

I stayed still and looked out the windshield blankly, "About what?"

"You know damn well what we need to talk about, Lawrence."

I turned and faced him. His normally pale calm face was slightly pink and not so calm looking, "I kissed a boy. So what?"

"We moved in three days ago! You just met him, and you already kissed him." he barked

I turned to glare at him, "He kissed me. If your gonna scold me get your facts straight."

"Okay then before I yell anymore. Who is he and how old?"

He seemed calmer now. Hmm, Eddy never stays mad for long. I guess I should tell him, "His name is Yomi. He's a senior so I guess he's about eighteen or so."

Edward didn't say anything.

_What's he thinking? _I wondered.

_How dare that bastard kiss my little sister!_

I gasped, which got my brother's attention.

"What's wrong, Lacy?" he looked at me puzzled

"N-nothing. Can we go inside now Eddy, its getting cold." and truly it was because he'd shut the car off so there was no heat.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." he unlocked my door and I bolted.

_I just read my brother's thoughts!! How is that possible? No, it's not possible. _

As soon as I got into the house I made a beeline for my room, or tried to at least.

"Where were you so late, Lawrence?" apparently Mom had gotten home early, and was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"I signed up for a club. And have lots of homework to do." I said walking past her.

She put her hand on the door holding it shut, "A nice club I hope. Nothing to dark."

"It's an Music club." I said yanking on the doorknob, but she didn't get the hint.

"Music? Sounds…nice. Are there any boys in that club?"

"Yeah, there are a few boys. Why?" I raised an eyebrow. _What's she getting at?_

She let go of the door, "Go do your homework. Dinner's at 7."

I made sure to lock the door behind me before I went down. I turned on the lights when I got to the second landing, and got the shock of my life.

"WHAT THE HELL?" my room looked like a hurricane went through it or, more logically, a nosy mother. I ran down the last bunch of steps. I stood there gapping at the mess that use to be my room. She'd gone threw all my clothes. From what I could tell nothing was missing, but my laptop was on.

"At least she didn't read my emails." which was probably a good thing because I got a new one from Yomi:

Lacy

Hey. I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Edward. Listen the twins, Ollie, Benjamin and I are going to the Art Museum tomorrow, want to come?

Yomi


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX: Club of Outcasts**

I cleaned up the mess my mother had made of my room, and thought of who I could ask to go to the museum. I'm sure if I asked Mom to take me she'd want to play chaperon, which wouldn't be cool. Eddy would love to take me, but then the twins might be all over him, and Dad was basically never home, which left me with one option.

"Art Museum?"

"Yeah. My friends want me to come and I know that you'd probably want to go there any way. I mean it's your favorite place besides the library, isn't it?"

He thought for a few seconds, "Well, I have been meaning to go there, and I guess being siblings we should spend a little time together. I'll take you."

"Thank you Erin!" I gave him a quick hug and ran to my laptop.

Yomi

I can go to the museum. My brother Erin is dropping me off & shall be my ride home…if I can pry him out of there.

Lacy

Saturday morning I woke up with Erin only inches away from my face.

"**DEAR GOD!! ERIN DON'T DO THAT!!**" I yelled jumping to the opposite side of my bed.

"Sorry, Lawrence. I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted you to wake up."

I almost fell off my bed, "You could have just shaken me."

"Will do. Now hurry up and get dressed."

I glared, "I will as soon as you move your ass back up stair…less you want to see me naked?"

"See you up stairs then." Erin said walking hastily up the basement stairs.

_Let's see if I go by what Erin was wearing it's…screw it…genius never looks at the weather._ So I rummaged through my closet and got out my black long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black khakis and my polka dotted Converses.

After I dressed and brushed my teeth I ran up a flight of stairs only to see Erin waiting for me on the second flight, clear out of my sight from my room.

"Erin I thought I said up stairs, NOT on the stairs." I growled

Then it happened…

_It's not like I looked. What does she take me for a pervert? _

I wanted to step back, but was afraid I'd fall so I just barked at him

"Come on. They said to meet out on the front steps by ten."

_Geez, she's such a bitch. _"Aye-aye Sergeant!" he said with a mock solute.

It was a long silent ride to the Museum, well; silent for Erin, the dumb ass is apparently a thinker…a loud thinker. I don't know why I could read his mind, but I could and it annoyed the hell out of me.

_Mental Note: Ask Yomi why I can now read minds, & then ask him how to stop._

After we found a parking spot we headed to the giant gray marble steps

where everyone was waiting for me.

"LACY!!" the twins were the first to spot and tackle me, than Ollie who gave me a simple hug and then Benjamin and Yomi who just waved.

After then "Hellos" came the "Who the hell is that creeper just staring at us?" So I explained that the "creeper" was my older brother Erin…who isn't very social.

"I thought Edward was your older brother?" Justin questioned.

I sighed, "He is. Erin is his polar opposite…err…twin."

Justin and Chris looked at me with glee, "TWIN?!"

"You guys are doing the unison thing again, and yes they're twins."

I could see the devilish look in their burnt orange colored eyes; that is until Ollie said something that made me want to laugh, "Heel boys, I don't think Erin rolls that way, in fact he doesn't look like he rolls anyway."

Which was true, Erin never had an interest in either sex…from what I know of.

After the confirmation of that, the twins disappointedly started walking toward the Museum entrance, which Erin had enter faster than you could blink.

He yelled a, "Call me when you wanna leave." And that was the last I saw of him…for now.

When we walked into the Service Center of the Art Museum everyone turned to me, a strange glint in all their eyes, which I just notice were all unnatural colors; the twins and Ollie had burnt orange, Yomi's were amethyst and Ben's were like a deep magenta.

My green eyes locked with all of them, "So…where to first?" I tried to ease the tension in the air, but to no avail, "Umm…guys?"

Ollie spoke first, her usual happy whisper like voice was dark and serious as she spoke, "Lacy, has anything strange happened to you since Friday afternoon?"

Without a second thought I nodded, "Yes, why?"

I heard Ben let out a heavy sigh, "Not good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Ollie looked concerned now, "What exactly has happened?"

I thought a moment, "I've been able to read minds, which was _fun _on the way here because Erin's mind doesn't have an off switch, and my Mom tore apart my room."

"Not as bad as we first thought." Chris tried to smile.

"True, but this still isn't good." Ben mumbled

"What if this is her _gift_?" Justin questioned.

I was completely lost. _Gift? Not good? WTF?_!

Yomi must have heard my metal freak out because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Please stop panicking Lacy, it's not like you're in danger or anything."

Not the most comforting words, but they worked. Then again Yomi could have told me I was going to die and still would have stopped panicking. We had kind of a Bella Swan and Edward Cullen thing going on. Minus the clumsiness and the vampire parts.

I inhaled deeply then exhaled, "So is anyone going to explain to me what's going on?" I asked and leaned into Yomi, I felt weak like the energy was being sucked from me.

They all looked at Ben, from what I gather was maybe the leader of this little group. He nodded.

"But first let's find a bench outside so you can get some air."

Justin seconded that saying that I looked paler than white out.

We were able to find a bench by the Museum's garden exhibit. Yomi sat next to me, his arm still around me.

"Guess we gots some 'splainin' to do." Chris joked. I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, but no one else found it funny.

Ben cleared his throat, "Well, then I'll explain. You see we each have a 'special' kind of gift. Yomi's, as you know is, mind reading and telepathy. The twins have the ability to heal any wound, no matter how serious or life threatening. Ollie can see and talk with the dead, and I, myself, can see what is to come. Why we can do all this is beyond us."

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "This sounds like a bad spin-off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Series."

Everyone, but Ben, laughed.

"This is serious. You can't tell anyone Lacy." He said in a dark creepy tone.

I smiled, shaking off the creepy feeling, "Like anyone would believe me."

"So," Yomi start, "what do you think her gift is?"

Ollie shrugged, "Copying other gifts? I mean how else could she read minds, right after you told her you could?"

"It's possible. Maybe we should test it to make sure." Ben turned to Chris and Justin. They both nodded and pulled a switchblade from their pockets.

Chris came over and sat on the other side of me and Justin stood in front of him.

Justin held his arm out to Chris who gladly slid the sharp blade across his brother's pale flesh. I watched closely as Justin closed his eyes, concentrating I guessed, the wound glowed a pale green and then vanished leaving no trace of the cut ever being there.

"Now you try Lacy." Justin smiled and handed me his blade.

I inhaled deeply as Chris held out his arm to me. I held my breath as I gripped the blade and ran it on Chris's skin. Blood started to tear from it.

"Now close your eyes and focus your mind on my cut."

I did as instructed; closed my eyes and mentally focused on his wound.

Before I could open my eyes I heard a gasp of amazement. When I looked the cut that I had given him had vanished.

"I guess mimicry _is_ your gift, Lacy." Ben smiled, and thought something. Something I don't think I was suppose to hear but did unintentionally.

_Yomi, she's mine. Find your own._

_Over my dead body, Benjamin. _Yomi retorted.

I was being fought over.

A/U: I'm a Twilight Fangirl so there shall be Twilight refrances or something along those lines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Fight!**

The rest of the day I walked with the twins to avoid Yomi and Ben's sadistic thoughts toward each other. Still I couldn't get over that fact that they were fighting over me. ME! Of all people they were fighting over. I mean I've been _in _fights over things, but I've never been the object of the competitor's desire. It's just too weird. It also kept today's earlier tension in the air despite Chris's ever-failing efforts to make everyone, besides me, laugh.

About two and half hours in through the Art Museum we all started to get hungry, especially after was passed this special exhibit the museum was having called, "Gummy Bears and Other Giant Foods."

As soon as we got Justin away from the "World's Largest Large Sundae" we headed for the food court which was new to me because in all the museums I've ever been to the most you could get was a water, that you snuck in past security.

As soon as we got our food we secured a table that fit all of us…which was two separate small tables that fit three each. So we had to split up, and neither Yomi nor Ben would give up the mental fight so I sat between them. Olly had volunteered to be the one that sat between them, but her brothers & I agreed that it would be safer if I did. It wasn't the most civil of fights; lot of low blows and jokes about the other's mom.

"So, how about after this we hit the mall or something…maybe a movie?" Chris tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work, as usual. Yomi and Ben would look up from their food to glare at one another. To be honest I wanted to whack them both, but Ben was scary and Yomi…sigh…I couldn't.

Chris gave up on trying to break the tension, and decided to make it worse, "Why don't you two just ask Lacy whom she likes more?"

I wanted to kill him, but Justin and Olly beat me to it as they both tackled him to the ground yelling, "**SHUT UP YOU MORON!**"

But it was to late Yomi and Ben had heard the suggestion and were looking intently at me. I gulped. No matter who I said I liked more the other would be mad, and if I said both they'd still fight because they'd know I was only being nice.

Ben's dark magenta eyes were burning holes into my soul as he voiced his agreement, "Yeah, Lacy who do you like more? Me or Yomi?"

"Ba-ka!" Yomi snarled, " Don't make Lacy decide, it's not fair to her."

Ben snarled back, "Why not!? She is the one we're fighting over." He looked like he was getting closer to me, and I couldn't move. I was scared. I was scared of Ben. In his thoughts I saw what he was capable of. A few years back when he was a sophomore he'd almost killed a guy four times his size because he'd looked at his older sister wrong.

At that moment, I'd say Ben was maybe a foot away from me, I heard a deep-gutted growl come from my right and left sides. Olly and Chris were at my flanks as Justin was stepping between Ben and I.

"Ben, if you take another step toward her, I will personally rip your throat out."

I had no more strength left in my legs and felt dizzy; if it hadn't been for Chris and Olly I would have fallen to my knees.

By now there was a crowd starting to form and security on stand-by.

"LAWRENCE!" Erin was in the crowd. All I heard was his voice calling my name as I blacked out.

When I came too I was in the back of Erin's car my head on Chris's lap, my feet on Justin's lap. A very faint, almost unnoticeable to the "normal" human eye, green glow was coming from their fingers.

_Guess they're healing me. Though I don't know what there is to heal. I just fainted._

I could hear Olly. She was in the front seat next to Erin. Explaining the whole thing to him I guess, or telling him how to get to her house.

I didn't fully open my eyes until Justin and Chris had to move me off their laps they could get out of the car.

Olly shot a quick loud thought at me, '_Check your email when you get home.'_

I nodded slowly. My face felt hot. Had I been crying?

I stayed lying in the back of the car as Erin drove us home. His thoughts were blank; until he opened his mouth.

"Lacy?"

I glanced over at him, "Yeah?"

"About what happened back there. Olivia told me everything. Apparently you have two guys fighting over you?"

I stared blankly at the back of his seat, "Yeah."

Before he could go on with whatever he was getting at his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"... "Hey Ed."… "We'll be home soon."… "No, she's fine, but I think you should talk to her when we get there. This is more your area of experts anyway."

… "Yeah, okay. See you in five."

I didn't bother trying to listen to Erin's mind for what Ed had been telling him. I knew he'd call Ed as soon as I heard him in the crowd back at the museum, and I knew Ed would be worried sick.

When we arrived home Edward was sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette.

As Erin helped me out of the car I heard him yell to his twin, "Mom will kill you if she comes home and smells cigarettes on you."

Edward replied with, "Shut the fuck up ass-kisser." Edward always did tell it like it is.

Erin said nothing. He knew better then anyone not to piss Edward off, especially when he wasn't in a pleasant mood to start with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT: He's the Grimmest

My head was killing me, and waking up to a bright florescent light didn't help. I pulled the dark colored blanket that was coving me over my eyes hoping I could go back to sleep.

"Good. You're awake." I heard a stern angry voice say. The voice sounded kind of familiar so it didn't really scare me, but I couldn't pin it to anyone.

Slowly I removed the blanket away from my face. Apparently the light that was one was the only one on, and it was directly above me. The rest of my room was dark…or at least I think it was my room.

It had the same dark red colored walls and black accents, but something wasn't completely right. It seemed…smaller.

"Lacy," came the voice again, "Don't you remember who I am?"

The voice sounded like one of my brothers, but I couldn't be sure.

I sat up in the bed pulling my legs close to me, "No, can't say that I do." I replied timidly. The floorboards creaked as if someone was walking toward me. I tightly pulled my legs closer to my chest as an outline of a figure started to take form at the other end of the bed. It was the figure of a man; about 5'11" give or take an inch. I squinted trying to get a better look at him, "Edward?" I asked not sure if it was my older brother. I heard him laugh; it was a cold maniacal laugh, definitely not my Eddy's laugh.

"My poor Lacy. You're so right, but at the same time so wrong. I am but a _part_ of your dear Edward." He said still laughing between words.

When his laughing stopped I could feel eyes on me. I couldn't see his, but I could feel him looking at me, at my cowering and confused soul.

"I can't blame you for not remembering I mean it was at least ten years ago when we last talked like this when poor Eddy was on trail for a crime I had committed." I could hear a bit of remorse in his voice as he said the last sentence, but that still didn't change the fact that I was even more lost.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what you're talking about." I sighed.

"Quite alright my dear Lacy." He said as he made his way around to the side of the bed. I sat in the middle frozen in place. He stopped when he got parallel with me. I could smell him now. It wasn't a foul kind of smell, just like a scent that everyone has. He smelt of peach; which isn't the kind of smell I'd expect from a guy…or someone who claimed to be my brother, who usually smelt of cigarette smoke.

"Let me refresh your memory." He sat with his back to me on the edge of the bed, "It was, as I had said earlier, ten years ago when we first met. You were about six, and your brothers were nine. Ah! I remember that day so clearly, Friday 13. It was the day of the fourth grade spelling bee so Mom was out cheering Erin on, and you and Ed were at home with Ed's, thirteen year old, friend Lloyd. Do you remember Lloyd?" He gave me a few moments to think.

I shook my head, "No, not really." I pouted none of what he was saying was coming back to me. I jumped at the feel of something cold. My eyes darted over to him; he was now turned slightly with his hand placed gently on my knee.

"It's okay if you don't recall him now." He sighed, "Well, Lloyd was just suppose to baby-sit you and Ed, but he had other plans. You'd fallen asleep on the couch while watching cartoons so Lloyd sent Ed to go get you blanket. While Ed was in the other room he heard a noise in the room that you were so Ed turn around to see what it was. What he saw was Lloyd smiling menacingly over you with a switchblade. And that's when I was born. I'm not quite sure how I did it, but I was able to tackle Lloyd to the ground away from you and take the switchblade out of his hand." I watched as his mouth twitched into a smile, "But it didn't end there. Oh, no. I took that switchblade and stabbed him at least ten or so times before finally slitting his throat."

I gripped his hand as a blizzard of images came to me. That night was a gruesome night. I could feel myself trembling, tears rolled quickly down my cheeks. Horror was written all over my face.

My lips quivered as I said his name, "Reaper."

I felt arms wrap around me, "YAY! YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME!!" Reaper shouted.

I leaned into him as I started to cry, but not as hard as before, "Reaper, I remember everything from that night…but…"

"But, what?" he asked pulling me closer to comfort me.

"Nothing." I sniffed burying my face into his warm sweater.

"Edward, Is everything okay? I thought I heard crying?" I could hear my Dad calling from downstairs.

It was like someone flicked on…or um…off a switch.

"Everything's okay Dad! Lacey's awake!!" the voice I heard now was light, and happy. It was my Edward, my sweet older brother, not some clinically insane persona using my brother's body as a guise.


End file.
